


You'll Be Okay

by nomisupernova



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Sex, F/F, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, NSFW, Panic Attacks, Suicial Mentions, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are worth it, okay? Quit being so hard on yourself.” She gave me a pat on the back, “You’re really nice, I don’t get why you don’t see it.”<br/>Pre-Game setting. Before Asgore had all six human souls. AU where monsters live longer than a regular human life-span.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Going To Be Okay

_*shff shff*_

  
“Hey…” I felt an arm rest on my side.

  
“…mmm...?” I hummed.

  
_*shff*_

  
“You… okay?” it was my friend, Undyne, checking on me.

  
“Why’d you get it bed with me…?” I feigned being sleepy.

  
“I’m not that dumb. I heard you crying and I don’t want you to be alone.”

  
“Oh.” Guess I wasn’t really being as quiet as I thought.

  
“You don’t have to talk about it. Do, uh, you want a hug or something? I can make you some of your favorite tea, if you want…” she stood up.

  
Her hair was down and she was wearing a really long t-shirt and a pair of boxers, she looked cute.

  
“Um… I mean, if you want to make me some, I guess that… that’s fine.” I sat up and rubbed my face, I wasn’t sleepy, but I was tired.

  
“Come out here so you’re not alone, okay? It’s not good to be alone when you’re sad.” She was such a good person… she’s the only one who stuck around this long and just dealt with me.

  
I didn’t bother to fight, I was too tired to argue so I just walked with her, clutching to her side like a child. She didn’t seem to mind, it made me feel better.

  
“Hey, so, what’s it like…” she started as we waited for the water to boil, “You know, on the surface? You don’t seem to want to talk about it much.”

  
“Well….” I figured, for her sake, I’d just name the good stuff first, “my favorite thing is probably…. The moon. It’s really beautiful and big…and really bright. But What I miss the most? The stars and the sound of the wind swishing through the trees.”

  
She looked stunned.

  
“But… it’s not always that fun. Other humans can be… evil. They can take away everything you love and they don’t care. I guess I know how it feels to be trapped… maybe that’s why… I don’t ever want to leave the underground. Other people would just take away you guys too. I want to at least be happy with someone.”

  
“Jeez, Nova, that’s…” she looked sullen but her fins perked up when the kettle whistled.

  
“D-Don’t worry about it. It’s just dumb human stuff.” I cradled my arms around my knees, “Monsters don’t have to know the feelings that I have. You guys are lucky.”

  
She was filling up my cup with just the right amount of sugar, I could smell the fermented oolong tea from across the kitchen.

“I guess we are.” Undyne sat the cup in front of me and gave my head a little pat.

  
“Undyne… why are you so nice to me? Why didn’t you just kill me when you saw me?” I sipped the scalding tea carefully.

  
“…I still think about that a lot…” she shifted her weight to her other leg and crossed her arms, “Maybe… maybe it was the way you looked at me. Your eyes were so… empty and sad. It made me feel horrible, you looked like a lost animal trying to find its way home in a Snowdin blizzard.”

Her hair was draped around her arms like a velvet curtain, shielding her left eye socket from me.

“I couldn’t hurt you. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt someone so… lost.” She sighed, “I’m the captain of the Royal Guard, but I’m not an asshole.”

 

“Hm.” I traced the lip of the tea cup with my finger, “I’ve only been here for a few weeks and you already treat me like we’ve been friends for years… I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“Don’t say that.” She hissed at me.

  
“But I…” she was giving me an angry, yet patient look. I should shut up.

  
“You are worth it, okay? Quit being so hard on yourself.” She gave me a pat on the back, “You’re really nice, I don’t get why you don’t see it.”

  
I nodded and took a swig of my tea, it was still really hot, but I didn’t care, it was really good.

 

  
“So… Papyrus is coming by in a bit.” Undyne was leaned on the counter, grabbing a few boxes of noodles and some fresh tomatoes.

  
“Is that your friend you were telling me about?” I sat the empty cup on the counter next to the sink.

  
“Yeah, but… I think you should hide out in my room until he’s gone. You don’t mind, do you? He’s just… he’s really nice, but I think seeing a human would be a bit much for him.” She towered over me, “Trust me, okay?”   
Her voice was really soft, “If you need anything, just tap on the door. I’ll make an excuse to go in and check on you.”

  
I blushed, “….oh… okay…”

  
“UNDYNE!!” I heard a voice shrieking from outside her door.

  
“Alright, get in there. I’ll check on you in half an hour.” She kissed my forehead.

  
“…mm…. hmm…” my face was on fire, oh my god.

  
She kissed me, I mean, it didn’t mean anything but… she still kissed me.  
Fucking hell, I can’t do this to myself again.

 

  
I hadn’t slept in somewhere around three days, I was really exhausted at this point.

Mmmm… her bed smells like her, I didn’t really notice.

I don’t know why she thought just getting in bed would put me to sleep. I told her it didn’t work like that but… well. She’s stubborn.

She’s also terrifying, and rude, and loud, and she’s kind… and caring…

  
Nope.

 

  
“Nope!” I said to myself aloud, “We’re not doing this. No hitting on her. Doesn’t matter how cute and nice she is.”

 

  
I heard some muffled voice through the door and pressed my ear to the wood, “So, Undyne, did you end up capturing that human?”

  
A lot of silence, “Well. I haven’t seen them yet so maybe they’re not coming?”

  
“She was really nice! She didn’t fight me at all… and when I tried to attack her, she just started crying. It made me feel horrible!” That must by Papyrus’ voice.

Undyne coughed, “Alright, enough chat. Let’s destroy these vegetables like the enemy they are!”

Oh yeah. I forgot. I hadn’t really paid attention to any of his speech, but that tall skeleton… that must have been Papyrus. The shorter one wasn’t nearly as… hmm…. What’s the word… nice?

He was rude and tried to kill me.

I mean, I was going to let him until the tall one showed up and the short one ran off.

 

  
“Ugh. I should really go to sleep.” I dug around in my backpack, I had a limited amount of my medication left. But… I still hadn’t slept in days, so I guess I better use it now. I grabbed what was left of my water and used that to down the pills.

 

  
“….I’m going to die down here.” I thought to myself, “Better here than up there, I guess. Nobody will have to feel bad for me down here. The only one who will miss me will be Undyne, but…. It’s not like she really thinks I’m her friend.”   
I closed my eyes and sighed.


	2. When Your Lips Meet Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as mentioned in the last chapter, this is from Undyne's P.O.V.  
> Enjoy~

“Alright Pap, I’ll see you later, dude.” I had packed up his spaghetti tightly and handed it over to him.

  
“I’LL SEE YOU, MS. UNDYNE!” he shouted with valor before trekking off toward Snowdin.

  
I let out a sigh and wiped down the tomato guts from the counter.  
The human was cute.   
Fuck.  
Shit.   
“Stop that. You can’t fall for a human.” I scowled to myself.

  
She’s been quiet since Pap got here, maybe she’s asleep?  
After the counters were spotless and I scrubbed the charring off the stove, I opened up my bedroom door a little bit, some light breathing was coming from under my favorite blanket. I chuckled a little, she had fallen asleep.   
Well, if she’s asleep, then she won’t mind me changing out of these smelly clothes. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into a basket. My gills frilled outward and trembled in the warm air. I had to get to work in a few hours, so I might as well get dressed for that. I opened my closet gently and pulled out my armor, trying not to let it clang around so much.

  
“Hm…” Nova hummed from under the blanket, “Undyne…?”

“H-hey…” I whispered.

“Hm.” She said it like a statement and rolled over toward me, sleepy green eyes trailed down me.

Fuck, I was half-naked.

“Ah.” I pulled a shirt over my head quickly.

“Oh…. Sorry…” she pulled the blanket up to her eyes, she was still half-asleep.

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t.

 

 

“You… going to work?” she said quietly.

“Yeah, do, uh, you need anything?” I sat my armor on the floor.

She bit her lip, “Um…. Not really, just… water.”

“Oh, hold on.” I walked out to the kitchen.

“Stupid.” I scolded myself as I filled a cup with ice cold water, “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

  
I opened the door and she was half out of bed, her fingers tracing the creases of the chainmail armor.

“Sorry… it uh…. Looked really cool.” She smiled.

“Do you… wanna try it on?” I passed her the helmet.

“Really?” her eyes lit up, they were as green as her soul, only her eyes were much more beautiful. I could get lost in them.

“Here.” I fanned her hair out and set the helmet on her head.

“I feel as cool as you.” she chuckled.

“Pfft. I’m not that cool.” I shrugged.

“You’re the coolest person I’ve ever met…” I couldn’t see her face, my helmet was in the way, “And you’re really… pretty.”

My face warmed and my neck-gills tickled, “Y-Yeah…”

She pulled off the helmet and handed it to me, her eyes stayed on my hands.

“S-so…” she was blushing, “sorry… I’m really weird, I made it weird.”

“No.” I put my hand on hers, “You’re fine. You’re… perfectly fine.”

  
I was really nervous.

“Umm.” Her face was really close to mine.

…

“I think… you’re really cool.” She said, her lips looked so soft.

  
Fuck it.  



	3. I Like You, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came out shorter than I expected, so after the page break, we're switching back P.O.V's  
> Enjoy this one, sinners.

“Fuck it.” Undyne said quickly.

  
“What..?” suddenly her lips were pressed to mine, my heart jerked, she kissed me…!

“Unf…” I grunted as she pressed harder against me, pushing me over on the bed.

  
“Sorry.” She whispered quietly, “You okay?”

  
No, I’m freaking out.

“Yes.” I breathed.

  
She reached up and pulled her hair out of its ponytail and removed her eyepatch, her legs were straddling my body.

“Heh…” I sighed to myself.

  
“Are you… magic?” her eyes locked with mine.

“W-what do you mean?” I was out of breath.

  
“You… I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Especially not a human.” She said it like a slur.

“…oh….” I didn’t have a response.

  
“So you must be magic or something because… you’re so… urg!” she jabbed a finger in my chest.

  
“Sorry.” Her eyes were still trained on mine, so I couldn’t look away from her.

“Stop that. You apologize for everything. There is nothing wrong with you.” she pushed some hair out my face, “And that’s…”

She kissed me again, her teeth poked my lip.

I expected her to say something. Anything. Get angry, or even ask me to leave, but she just... kept kissing me. Everywhere.

She grazed her teeth on my neck and I let out a shuddered breath, “Ah…hah…”

  
“Nova…” she looked at me with heavy eyes.

“Y-yeah…?” I was a mess.

“Do you like me?”

  
A sudden question. A stupid question.

“If I… didn’t like you… would I be this… fucked up over you right now?” I rested my arm on my forehead.

She breathed softly, hot air tickling my neck and making me shiver.

“Undyne…” I gasped softly.

She froze.  
  


* * *

  
I froze, did she want me to….?

“What…?” I said with what little confidence I had left.

“If you’re going to do it, then just do it already.” She melted like putty in my hands, “Stop teasing me.”

  
Well.

“Okay.” I said softly, her soul was gleaming, she couldn’t see it, but her soul was pulsating, colour bleeding in the air like fire.

She uncovered her face and saw it, “Oh.”

“ _Oh?_ ” I mocked her a little, “I’ve never seen anyone’s soul do that before…”

  
“Undyne…” she whined, “please…”

I had a little time, “Alright.”

She was wearing a baggy t-shirt so I easily slipped it off and over her head. While she was panting I pulled mine off too.

  
“Are all humans this… fleshy?” I asked as I ran my fingers down her chest.

“S-some of… us…” Her breath hitched when I touched her stomach, “I… I’m a little… chubby.”

“Not really.” I smiled, she had a small tattoo on her stomach, bunches of stars shooting upward toward a beautiful flower. It was really cute.

“Ha...ah..!” she gasped, her hands covering her face.

  
I kissed her stomach gently, there were a few fading bruises and scrapes along her lower torso.

“Hmm. Maybe she’s into that kinda stuff…?” I thought to myself and I pressed my tongue on them gently, getting an immediate response.

“F-fuck….” Her hand grabbed my hair, but not too hard.

“Is… that okay?” My eyes flicked toward hers.

“It’s…. embarrassing…” she was still catching her breath.

“Ah….” I grinned, “So you’re into pain?”

“Don’t say it like that.” She hissed.

“You’re kinda fucked up, Nova. But I guess the shy ones are the ones who like to be spanked and whipped, huh?” My lips couldn’t help but break into a full out smile.

“…don’t tease me.” She whispered.

  
I pressed my finger on one of her bruises, she shrieked in response.

Farther, then?  
I licked my teeth and looked at her, she was trembling but her whole body was relaxed. She wanted me so badly…

  
“Don’t make me beg.” She opened her eyes to look at me.

“Hmm…” I had about an hour before I had to get walking, not enough time to mess with her like I wanted to.

“Please…” she whimpered, “…please…”

“You’re makin’ me feel bad.” I pulled her panties off.  
  



	4. A Galaxy of Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are sensitive to panic attack stuff, this chapter isn't for you.  
> Back to Nova.  
> I hope she's relatable to you guys :)

“Umm.” I shook Undyne a little bit, “Undyne… are… you sleeping?”

She looked up at me, “oh….”

“What were you dreaming about? You passed out right after you… kissed me. You were wigging out in your sleep.” I petted her head.

“Shit… what time is it…?” she sat up quickly and looked around the room, scrambling toward her clock.

She stared at it and rubbed her good eye, “Fuck.”

“Nova, do you think you’ll be okay by yourself? I’m late for work.” She was pulling on her armor over her black tank-top and shorts.

“Don’t forget this.” I put her helmet on her head and smooched her hand, “I’ll be fine…”

“Oh, sorry I woke you up.” I was… glad I couldn’t see her expression.

“’S not a big deal. I’m still tired so I’m going back to bed…” I twisted the end of my shirt in my hands.

“I almost forgot…” Undyne lifted her helmet, her hair was slightly ruffled and her face was flushed, “Here…” she kissed my nose and then my lips, but I felt her stuffing something in my pocket.

“Uh…” I tried to grab her hand, but she was already out the door.

 

  
“…..” I sighed, my heart was pounding.

  
Guess not falling in love was a lie, huh?

 

  
“What’s this…?” I pulled whatever it was out of my pocket, it was a picture with a note stuck on it.

“You dropped this when you were running from me.” It read in neat curly handwriting. Ah… that’s where it went. The only picture I had of my dad, my grandfather and I. We were all cooking a family dinner together when I was 4 years old.

I’ll have to remember to thank her later.

I snuggled up in her bed and tried to empty my mind.

Hahahaha…

 

  
“Well… at least she likes me? Not that I even know what to do about that…” I thought to myself.

  
I could still feel her touch on my skin, what was she dreaming about that made her… groan and moan like that? More importantly, why did she pass out? I wanted to…

  
…

 

  
Okay, breathe. You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing. She was probably just really tired. I pulled my phone out of my bag, I didn’t get good service down here, but I got some. I checked my email, holy shit.

  
“Nova, if you can read this, please… tell me you’re okay?” it was a message from my mom. She never messaged me. I kept scrolling, I had over 40 emails from various police departments, they were trying to ping my location.

_“…you all wait until I’m gone to care…”_

 

I knew what would happen if I told them where I was. They’d come down here and slaughter everyone. Even if all monsters weren’t that nice, they didn’t deserve to die.

No… I had to stay lost. I had to stay gone. I couldn’t let them come here and hurt innocent monsters.

“I need to get some air.” I pulled my sweater back on. Undyne had washed it for me, so it smelled really good now. I grabbed my boots and stuffed my feet into them.

The air in Waterfall was cool and moist, almost like the air before it rains on the surface. I saw that ghost again, the really shy one, what was their name again…? Stabnapblool? Napbockstab?

  
“Umm…!” I reached toward them.

“ _Oh………_ ” they floated toward me, “ _You’re that….. sad human that lives with my neighbor……_ ”

“Sorry, I uh, didn’t catch your name.” I half-smiled at them.

“ _That’s okay….. most people forget it…… it’s Napstablook….._ ” they tilted their head down, like a bow?

“Napstablook. I won’t forget.” I reached out to shake their, er…. nub? Which was stupid, my hand phased right through them.

_“oh……….”_ They floated back, _“I’m… a little busy right now…. If you want to come over later….. that’s fine…. You don’t have to…. Just thought I’d offer…..”_

“Okay, we can hang out later.” I gave him a small smile.

They floated backward, toward their house.

  
“Sad human?” I internally gasped, “I guess… that’s accurate.”

I walked back toward the dump, where I ran into Undyne for the first time. It was really wet here, but I didn’t feel it go through my clothes, the water here is weird. I heard some shuffling, and ducked behind a big heap of human garbage.

“Oh….” There was a small yellow monster sitting by themselves, their face buried in their hands and I heard her sniffling. Were they… crying?

“W-Who’s there…?” they were trembling. Ah. I scared them.

“Hey…” I put my hands in the air to show them I didn’t have a weapon.

“A h-h-human…?” they walked closer to me, but not too close.

“Hi… I’m not gonna hurt you.” I was about the same height as them, “What’s your name?”

“Oh…” they looked all over me, “You… smell like Undyne…”

?

“You know Undyne?” my ears perked up, if Undyne knows this person, they must be nice.

“Well… only a little… I’ve really only talked with her twice… here… at the dump.” They scratched the back of their head, “Oh, I’m Alphys. Dr. Alphys… I’m the Royal Scientist.”

A girl then?

“Oh, I better go…” she checked her watch fervently, “I’ve gotta get back to work.”

  
“Uh… you said you’re a scientist, right?” I asked.

“And a doctor, why?” she looked at me.

“Can I ask you… a personal question?” I sat down on a big rock that was next to the trash piles.

She nodded and sat back down for a moment.

“Does it… ever get better?” her eyes locked on mine for a second, “I’m so tired of being… sad. Every second of my life feels like I’m going to die. I just… want to be normal.”

She exhaled, “I don’t know if it’ll ever get better but… life can’t be that bad, right?”

She hugged me, “It’ll be okay.”

 

  
She must know. She knows what Undyne told me. “Every human who falls down here will die and Asgore will take their souls. He’ll use them to cross the barrier and monsters will finally go free.” She had told me that before she attacked me.  
  
After Alphys left, I sighed as loud as I could, I felt my chest tightening.  
_I was going to die sooner or later._  
 _I’d never see my family again._  
 _Not a single one of them, they’d all continue living without me while my corpse rots with the other humans’ bodies._

  
“Breathe…” I told myself, “Breathe…breathe…breathe!”  
Fuck. My brain was screaming at me, I didn’t have enough medication left to make it through as many panic attacks as I was having.   
_I’m going to die._  
 _Undyne will… kill me eventually…_  
She hates me.  
_She’s going to kill me._  
“Help…” I sighed, “Somebody… anybody… help me!” I yelled.

  
_…._

_…._

_…._

 

  
But… nobody came.  
  



	5. A Turn In The Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty-this one gets NSFW at the end, so consider yourself as being warned.

Thank god…. Asgore let me go home early. I had to tell him I was sick and didn’t feel like training today.

He gave me the strangest look today, like he… knew.

God, I hope he never finds out. Nova is… too nice to die.

 

“Help me!” I heard someone yelling.

“…!” I ran toward the sound, but the closer I got, the more I recognized the voice.

She was sitting in the trash heaps, shaking and shivering when I found her.

“Hey…” I said gently, “Hey…hey… it’s okay…”

“You… you’re going to kill me, aren’t you? Aren’t you!?” Nova gave me an accusatory look.

“No.” I sighed.

“Why are you keeping me alive? You’re just… tricking me, aren’t you? Making me thing you like me when… you’re just going to leave like everyone else!” Nova…

“I… I’m not going anywhere.” I scooped her up in my arms, “Come on, you’re going to be okay. Let’s get you something to eat and I’ll play you that song you like on piano, okay?”

She fell limp but held a firm grip on my hand.

 

  
I put her on my couch and locked the house up tight. “Want a blanket?” I asked.

She still didn’t say anything, so I got her one anyway.

I noticed something… orange in her bag. I didn’t mean to snoop, but the bottle looked familiar. There were a few pills left in the bottom of the bottle, and it had her name on it. “Guess I should give her one of these.” I grabbed one out of it and got her some warm water.

“…thanks…” her voice was low and raspy.

“You’re welcome.” I said with a smile and sat at my piano.

I played her favorite song, over and over and over and over until she fell asleep.

“Poor thing…” I sat on the floor next to the couch and rubbed her head gently. Her lip curled into a slight smile.

“Get some sleep, okay?” I whispered as quietly as possible.

She nodded her head and rolled over.

I walked into my room and left the door open just a crack so I could hear her if she woke up. It was a little messy in here, but everything scattered around was my stuff, she had everything of hers in a neatly folded pile right next to my bed. There was a notebook on the top, her name written in sloppy handwriting in marker on it. 

“Well, I’m sure she won’t care.” I flipped it open and laid back on my bed.

Holy shit… she could draw?!

The first drawing was a sketch of a mountain, it was probably the one we’re in right now.

The next one was a small character holding a bat over their shoulder, a blue and red baseball cap angled awkwardly on their much-too-small head. It said “Ness” at the top in lovely, but messy handwriting.

 

  
I thumbed through them, most of them were of the ocean and a few were… disturbing to say the least.

They were pictures of eyeless people with various negative comments around them, their mouth taped shut. I had an idea of what it meant, but one comment stuck out to me.

“You’re a horrible mother.”

Is Nova… a mom?

  
I’ll have to see if I can get her to tell me when she wakes up.

  
“Oh…” I blushed, there were a lot of the later pages filled with sketches of armor. A lot of it. And then next to it, she was practicing drawing me.

It seemed she as having trouble getting my teeth and eyes right, she’d drawn a lot of eyes.

I felt… kinda bad looking in this now, but…

The last one was… perfect. It felt like I was looking in a mirror, she’d even gotten my scars perfect.

“God…” I was blushing so bad my face stung.

I closed the notebook and put it back on the pile with her stuff.

“Undyne…” I heard her call softly, “are you… still here?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” I walked back out toward her, trying to calm myself down.

“Can you… carry me to bed?” she was half asleep still, “I want to lay next to you.”

“S-sure…” It was no trouble getting her in there and tucking her in, the trouble was that I didn’t trust myself.

“Undyne, can I hold you?” she tapped my leg softly.

I was already down to my PJ’s so I got into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

“This okay…?” I asked quietly, her hand was petting my cheek gently.

“I love your teeth, I can feel them all over your face.” She smiled.

I smiled, my gills frilled out again.

“Ah… that’s so cool.” Her eyes opened a little wider, “your gills are adorable.”

“You’re embarrassing me…” I looked down.

Her finger tips traced the outlines of them, causing me to squirm, they’re sensitive….

“Does that tickle?” she asked, “I can stop.”

“No, they’re… its fine. I like it…” Brain. Why must you betray me?

She pressed her finger down a bit and ran it along my whole gill, “F-fuck…”

“Oh no. I’m…” she pulled her hand back.

“Please….” I panted, “…keep going…”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it through! If you get confused, every other chapter is going to be a P.O.V. Switch between Undyne and Nova.  
> Let me know whatcha think.  
> ~nomisupernova


End file.
